Thank You
by Alex-Diesel
Summary: Dom and Letty...a different twist.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey people. I wrote this story like 7 years ago! But never put it out there, so here it is…it was just a little something I through together because I had nothing better to do…haha hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading._

_Thank You 1/?_

_Dom's POV:_

I got out of the car and walk to the back of my new Range Rover. I reached down and undid my two-year olds' car seat; I Picked up Lizette's tiny, sleeping body and placed her on my shoulder. After shutting the door I went to the other side and opened the door to see my six-year old, Daren, sleeping too. I nudged him softly. "Hey, wake up buddy."

Daren's eyes popped open and they were kind of red from sleep. I told him to grab his bag and get out of the car. He started to protest. "Ah Daddy. I don't want-," I cut him off, pointing at Liz. "Shh…don't wake up your sister. Now, stop complaining and get out of the car boy." I watched my son with a smile as he groggily wiped his eyes, picked up his backpack, and crawled out of the back seat, hopping to the ground.

I grabbed his hand with my free one and walked up the steps of Vince's house. I rang the doorbell and Vince's wife, Janine, answered the door. "Hey Dom, that was quick. You just called like a minute ago," I smirked. "Well, I'm kinda in a hurry." We both shared a quite laugh and Janine took Liz out of my arms and stepped inside. "Come in Dom. Have a drink."

I stepped inside, but didn't go past the foyer. "No thanks. I'm just making the quick drop off. Gotta get back to the wifey!" Janine smirked, placing Liz on the couch "Oh, sulky, sulky now!" I rolled my eyes, chuckling and watched as my baby girl cuddled into a couch pillow. God she's the living likeness of her mother! I bent down to Daren and gave him a hug, kissing his forehead. "I'll pick you up on Monday. Be good kiddo and look after your sister." Daren said he would and hugged me.

Janine watched as I hesitantly walked out the door, looking back at Lizette and Daren. I didn't really want to leave them, but I guess I was just being a little bit of an overprotective Dad. "Dom they'll be fine and they're gonna have a great weekend here. Bye Daddy!" Janine waved and I got in the car and headed home.

When I pulled up I saw Mia's car parked in the driveway, sighing, I went inside. The minute I stepped through the door I could hear Mia and Letty yelling at each other. It wasn't that serious I guess, but it was enough to get a rise out of Mia.

I walked into the kitchen where they were and saw Mia fussing over Letty's shoulder as Letty stirred something in a pot. I leaned against the door and cleared my throat to get their attention. "Mia, isn't your husband gonna be worried about you? You should take it easy." I nodded towards her barely-there baby bump and Mia just rolled her eyes, huffing. "Screw Brian! And this baby isn't coming for a while."

I shook my head and grinned, Toretto woman. Can't live with 'em, _definitely_, can't live without 'em! I then watched as Letty poked her finger in the pot and then sucked some sauce off her finger, testing it. "Mia, these spices are fine together! What are you trippin' about?" I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. Letty- cooking and arguing with Mia over food? This was a first. "Oookay ladies, where's my _wife_?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank You 2/?_

_Dom's POV:_

Letty glared at me and then threw a spatula in my direction. "Shut up!" I laughed and walked up behind her, wrapping my arms around her abdomen. "Well, I had to ask you're acting all domestic and shit, cooking." Letty butted her eyes, saying. "Shut up Dom, then Mia sucked her teeth. "More like burning!" Letty turned on the faucet and splashed some water at her. "You can shut up too!"

I chuckled. "Mia thanks for stopping by. I love you; say hi to Brian for me." Mia looked between us and laughed. "Alright alright, I get it. I'm outta here!" Letty whined after Mia left. "Why'd you send her off…we were cooking. I'm hungry." I kissed her neck. I had other plans for Letty than cooking. Turning the stove off, I turned her in my arms to face me. "Why don't we skip dinner right now? I'm hungry for something else," Letty smirked. "Oh really? And what might that be?" I laughed and picked her up by her ass and kissed her as I carried her upstairs.

I shut the door with my foot and laid her on our bed. "I love you Leticia, no matter what." she smiled up at me. "I know…" she toyed with my ear as I kissed her neck and lips and whispered how beautiful she was, then she pulled back, squinting suspiciously at me. "Ok, What do you want?" I smirked replying. "Nothing, I just want you to know I love you. And I also thought if I buttered you up you'd finally agree to having another kid!" Letty dropped her head back in laughter. "You're an idiot."

I raised my eyebrows and grabbed at my heart. "Oh, that hurts Mrs. Toretto," she chuckled and grabbed my face between her hands, pulling me towards her. "Aww…you're a big baby Toretto. Don't worry honey…you're my idiot." I bit her lips playfully, taking off my ring and putting it on the dresser, blindly. That night we made love almost all night without the proper _"precautionary"_. After the fifth time…we both layed there sated and sweaty; but when I glanced at her naked body laying sideways and gorgeous face, staring back at me I felt my lower half beginning to stir again. She laughed touching my cock and rubbing the tip. "Again baby?"

I pushed her back lightly and rolled on top of her. Spreading butterfly kisses all over her face; trailing them down her neck, across her collar bone, over her ample breast and then taking each nipple into my wet mouth, as I caressed her hips. I grazed my teeth over them and sucked harder as her moan deepened. Letty held my head in her hands, scraping her fingers on my scalp. I pulled up, resting on my elbows, hovering over her again; gazing in her eyes. She gave me the softest, sweetest smile while she traced one finger over each of my eyebrows, then over the bridge of my nose, my cheeks, and my ears, rubbing my lobes for a minute. I sighed contently and let my head roll into the palm of her hand. I loved this woman completely; with my whole heart and soul.

"I want you inside me Dominic…" she didn't have to tell me twice, I sat up and opened her legs, reveling her wet pussy before me. I leaned in to tease it with the tip of my cock and she growled cupping my ass hard. "NOW!" I chuckled and dove inside her in one hard thrust. We both groaned from the satisfaction it brought and I went in and out of her. Slow at first but Letty sped up the pace, lifting her hips off the bed to meet me. I frowned trying to concentrate on not cuming. She leaned up on her elbows and smirked devilishly. She pushed my hips back and then turned around, bending over. I smiled to myself as I kneaded her ass. Squeezing each cheek…I bent and kissed her right flank and then slapped it.

She flinched a little and then I grabbed her hips and plunged inside her, feeling like I was coming home. Our groans got louder and louder as I rammed into her…I reached down and clutched her breast, pinching her nipples with each pump. After I heard her scream out from her own climax I than let myself go. Three more thrust and I came spilling my seed deep inside her. I was so exhausted, I fell beside her gasping and drenched in sweat. "That was…amazing…" Letty leaned over and kissed me hard. I grabbed the back of her head and returned the kiss with equal passion. I felt wetness on my face and I pulled back a scant inch. Her eyes were filled with tears and I just kissed them softly. "I love you so much Dom." She almost had me crying. I cupped her face. "I love you too Letty.

Lying on my back, now staring at the ceiling, I thought about everything I have with Letty: Our kids, our love, our marriage and how I would never do anything, and I mean, anything to risk losing all of that. I turned my head to the side, looking at her sleeping form. She was half covered by the sheets and sprawled out on her stomach with her arms above her head, so her face looked as if it was tucked under a smooth caramel wall. I leaned over and kissed her forehead softly, whispering, "Don't ever leave me." Letty stirred a little then moaned. I had thought she was asleep, but she whispered back, "Never." 


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank You 3/?_

_Dom's POV: _

I woke up to the sun in my eyes. I groaned and squinted; rolling over to hug Letty, but there was just her pillow. My eyes popped open and I look around the room. Our clothes from the night before had been picked up of the floor and Letty's side of the bed was already made up. I got to my feet and headed to the bathroom, naked.

I brushed my teeth, and took a shower. When I stepped out of the bathroom I went to my nightstand to retrieve my ring, but it wasn't there. I bent down and looked under the bed, but I only saw my shoes. "Oh shit…Letty's gonna kill me."

I looked around the room, but still couldn't find it. I sighed and decided I'd just purchase a new one. "God, how do you tell your wife, you lost your wedding ring…again?" I asked myself. After getting dressed I went downstairs and smelt breakfast. "Ah…she's cooking again? Damn, I could get use to this," I froze when I saw Mia cooking waffles and Vince and Leon sitting at the table. "What are you guys doin' here?" Vince looked at me like I had lost my marbles. "Eating, Dom."

I rolled my eyes. "I know that, I'm just saying you could at least call before you just decide to drop by." Vince frowned, looking at Leon, who shrugged and kept eating. "Mia," she turned to me, smiling. "What's up?" I kind of looked around and frowned. "Where's Letty?" Mia's smile disappeared. "Who?" I looked at her, irritated. "Come on, you can't still be upset with her. Where's Let?"

Her puzzled gaze went to Vince and Leon, who were also frowning. "What are you talkin' about Dom?" I huffed and grabbed my jacket. "The jokes never end with you guys. Grow up please." With that I was out the front door, but the Range wasn't in the driveway. I figured Letty had taken it. I walked back inside. "Yo V. Ride wit Leon, I'm taking your car." Then I made my way to the garage. About an hour later Vince, Leon, and Jesse showed up. They came in laughing and fooling around, while I walked out the office looking past them for Letty, but she wasn't following in behind them. "What is going on? Where's my wife?"

Leon walked up beside me and I grabbed his shoulder. "Leon, where's Letty?" He gently took my hand off his arm and patted my shoulder. "Dom…seriously, you're worrying me dawg. Who's Letty?" I was about to answer him, but Vince started laughing and talking shit. "She's prolly some skank he banged the other night," I glared at him and stepped up, socking him in the face. "Don't you fucking talk about my wife like that V. How dare you man?"

Vince got off the floor with some help from Jesse; Leon backed away from me and stood by the rest of the guys. "Dom, man, you're not married!" I glared at all of them. "You think this is funny?" Leon looked at Vince and shrugged. "I don't know what to think dawg; you're really freakin' us out." I cursed under my breath and walked out of garage yellin'. "I know Mia must of put ya'll up to this! But I never thought you guys would stoop that low!"

I heard Leon say. "Okay…we really need to get him checked!" I decided to go get a drink and something to eat. But first I had to get in contact with Letty. I dialed her cell phone and it rang twice and then an automotive voice informed. _"The number you have dialed is no longer in service."_ I hung up the phone and tossed it in the passenger seat. "What the fuck was going on?" 


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank You 4/?_

_Dom's POV:_

I pulled into Neptune's Net and parked Vince's Maxima. I went inside and ordered some popcorn shrimp and a Corona. I ate my food in silence and sipped on my beer…I don't know how long I was sitting there, but out the corner of my eye I thought I spotted a waitress who looked like Letty, but that was impossible! I watched her, only getting a glimpse of her profile and the back of her head. I saw her clock out by the back door and she turned around and smile saying goodbye to one of the waiters...it was Letty!

I jumped to my feet and ran out the front towards the back, where I saw her headed to a black 2002 Toyota Tacoma. Her license read, 'PDiesel,' she also had a pink bumper sticker that had black block letters, written. _'Pure Diesel'_ I yelled at her to get her attention over the sounds of the ocean and motorcycles. "Hey! Stop!" I saw Letty turn towards me and lift her shades up on her head. A frown started forming on her beautiful face as I approached her, taking long strides. When I was nearly next to her, her eyes got as big as saucers and she reached in her pocket and pulled out what looked like…mace!

"Stop right there! I'm…not afraid to use this!" I stopped in my tracks and looked at her funny. "It's me, Dominic," she frowned. "Who?" As I was about to answer she cut me off. "No, you know what? Don't answer that. I don't care! Get away from me." I stepped closer to her and she took two steps back. "This is the last time I'm gonna warn you!" My frown of confusion, transformed into one of sadness; I looked down at her hand and saw no ring.

Then I started to notice how different she did look. She wore a pair of ripped daisy dukes, and pink halter-top that showed off her belly button, which was pierced, and a pair of pink Diesel's. Her hair was dyed light brown and cut to her shoulders and she had her nose pierced. It was like she was Letty, but…she wasn't.

"You really don't know who I am?" She shook her head. "Nope, sorry, but I am wondering how you think you know me. I just moved here," I shook my head and sighed. "I don't think I know you. I do." She raised her chin as if challenging me. "Then what's my name?" I shrugged like it wasn't a very challenging question. "Letty."

Her mouth dropped open in shock and she gasped. "How did you-," she stopped and looked down at her nametag. "Oh, Yeah! Mister-know-it-all! Silly me, I should remember to loose the nametag when I'm asking complete _strangers_ if they know my name!" She rolled her eyes and stuck her fist on her hip. "leave me alone!" She turned and opened the door to her truck, but before she could get in I grabbed her arm.

A look of terror swept across her face. "Hey! Let me go!" I growled, trying to hold her still. "Look, all I wanna do is talk," her eyes narrowed and she snarled. "Ha! Right, that's all rapist want to do! I must've missed that in my last issue of Cosmo! Next thing I know I'll be chopped up into little pieces sitting in your freezer!" She turned toward the building and yelled. "Rape! Rape! Ra-!" I covered her mouth with my hand and whispered in her ear. "Are you crazy? I'm not gonna rape you. What the hell is your problem?" I glanced around to see if anyone had heard her, but no one was paying attention. _Thank God._

"Owww!" I yelped out and yanked my hand back to see teeth marks on the inside of my palm. She bit me! Letty tried to get away, but I grabbed her from behind. Maybe it wasn't the best thing to do but I couldn't think of anything other way to stop her. "Hey! Stop. I just wanna talk, seriously." She huffed, struggling to get out of my grasp. "You're gonna kill me!" She spat out, twisting a little and elbowing me in my stomach, knocking the wind out of me; she got a couple of inches away but I regained my composure enough to grab her again from behind and growled in her ear. "Will you chill the fuck out please?"

Letty finally stopped struggling and peered over her shoulder at me. I sighed and asked. "Now, when I let go of you, you're not gonna run and scream, right?" She groaned, giving in. "Yeah, alright." I let go of her and before I could even take a breath she stomped on my foot, grabbed my arm and bent over-pulling me with her.

I fell on my side, landing on the ground with a hard thud and once I looked up she sprayed me with mace. "Ahhh!" I screamed. My eyes were burning for a second, as I attempted to wipe away the stinging pain. I heard her truck engine start and then tires screeched after that. I couldn't really see too much, but I caught a glimpse of her turning left towards LA.

I stood up, dabbing my eyes with my shirt and groaned; this is fucking insane!


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank You 5/?_

_~I'm sitting here with a drink in my hand__  
And Your presence I can't ignore  
__I must admit I like watching you dance__  
__But it seems like I've seen this before__  
__Girl you look like (like), my first wife (wife)__  
__Though I've never been married before__  
__So I kiss your hand and tell you thank you__  
__And you turned and asked me what for?~_

_Dom's POV_

I can't believe what is happening. My own wife had no idea who I was and my family didn't believe she exists! This day had turned out to be the worst day of my life. I drove back to LA and decided to sleep this all off. I silently prayed that when I woke up. I'd come to find that this was all just a bad dream.

Morning came…but Letty didn't. I felt miserable. I lay in bed not knowing what to do. I didn't wanna live. O God…and my children…Lizette, Daren…I was drug out of my thoughts when my bedroom door opened. "Dom, um…the guys wanted to know if you were coming in? The day's almost gone." Mia raised her eyebrows waiting for my answer. I sighed. "No, I'm not ready, but I do gotta get out."

I rolled outta bed, took a shower, got dressed, and headed to the nearest pub. My objective was to drink myself into abyss. I plopped down at the bar and a woman turned around. "What can I get you? Sir-?" I almost fell back outta my seat. "Letty?" she glared at me. "YOU again? You're a freakin stalker!" I glared back at her. "I am not a stalker. I swear I didn't know you worked here. I just came in to get a drink. Even though I do know you, I guess it was only in a past life…"

Letty blinked twice, frowning. "What?" I shook my head, "Never mind. You wouldn't believe me anyway." She eyed me for a minute, scanning my face and then her harsh expression softened. "Well, between you and me, I believe in reincarnation…and I kinda feel bad about spraying you with mace, plus I'm a tad bit curious…so, shoot. I'll listen to your coo-coo story."

I smiled a little, "You will?" Letty smirked, pouring up a glass of water and placing it in front of me. "Here…the last thing you need is alcohol. I get off in an hour."

It was around 9 when her shift was over, so we decided to go to a jazz joint called "The Rendezvous". We got our table and I sighed. "I don't' even know where I should start," Letty chuckled. "Would you look at that; we've got something in common Dominic, cause neither do I!" I squinted my eyes at her and grinned. She may look different, but she had the same vivacious spirit as his Letty. "You can call me Dom." She nodded. "Okay, Dom."

I cleared my throat and began. "I guess I'll just tell you about yourself; you're one of the best female street racers in LA. you drive a Nissan 240 SX and we're married. We have two kids. A little girl named, Lizette, who is 2 years old and the spitting image of you. And a boy; Daren he's 6…and he looks like me but has your feisty attitude. You're best friends with my sister, Mia, who you got into a fight with two nights ago over Pasta Spices!" I went on and on about the Team, and just giving her as much information as possible. She laughed at some things. Surprisingly seemed sad when I spoke about her parents, but for the most part she just listened without saying a word. I finally finished talking around 11:30, just as the song "Killer Joe" was coming to an end. Letty inhaled deeply and shook her head a couple of times, "Wow…I don't even like Nissans!"

I hadn't expected that the Nissan would be the only thing she'd comment on and I stared at her in utter amusement thinking, she was definitely Letty. I started to chuckle and Letty smirked. I stood up and stuck out my hand. "Would you care to dance?" It was rather random, I'll admit, but I loved the way Letty danced. She smiled softly and accepted. We slow danced to smooth jazz for a good 15 minutes, till I walked her off the dance floor and over to our table.

_Letty's POV_

As we were dancing I was feeling those familiar butterflies in the pit my stomach. I was attracted to him, I couldn't lie, but I had only decided to talk to the guy because I felt bad, but he was so…amazing. I knew I couldn't believe what he had just told me was true, but if I hadn't known any better I would have. It sounded so sincere, so ….REAL. when we got back to the table, I glanced at Dom, purposely not making eye contact. "I gotta get going. Thanks for this, it was nice." Dominic picked up my hand and insisted. "No, thank YOU," I shook my head gently pulling my hand away. "What For? I haven't done anything."

_~For our first kiss on next week_

_For when we made love in 6 weeks _

_For the ring you wore proudly,_

_Three months from now!_

_For when you said "I Do" Next March._

_And for those beautiful children of ours._

_Yes I know it might sound strange, _

_Cause we just met…but I thank you in advance~_

Dom got this serious look in his eyes. "For everything Letty; even though you don't remember. I do: I know how happy you've made me and how beautiful my life has been because you were in it…"

I couldn't help but hold my breath. I almost wanted the story to be true…I didn't want it to just be make believe. I knew I needed to get back to the real world but maybe I could dream for just a little longer; I smiled and handed him my number. "Call me. I'll see you later okay. Bye Dominic." He gave me a brief hug and I left. When I got home all I could think about was what it'd be like being married to him…


End file.
